Broken Hearts
by animefan451
Summary: In there 7th year, the trio and ginny have troubles after someone betrays them


Well this is my second shot at a fanfic and decided that the first one will have to wait till a later time to complete.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the background of them, alls I do own is my story and how it's set up.  
  
Broken Heart  
  
The students are heading back for their 7th and final year at Hogwarts. As the train is nearing its destination, Ron and Hermione are fighting as usual. Since the end of sixth year, Harry had finally gotten the guts to ask Ginny Weasley out. And now on the train heading towards Hogwarts, he was sitting with the love of his life next to him.  
  
"Don't those 2 ever stop moping and arguing for a sec?"Harry asked as he looked at Ginny.  
  
As Ginny looked back, she said "Why would they ever do a thing like that?"  
  
At that moment, Hermione remembers that she was supposed to meet with the teachers and discuss the duties of the school prefects and the Head Boy and Head Girl.  
  
The moment Hermione leaves, Ron turns his attention to Harry and Ginny who were talking quietly to each other.  
  
"So what are you to laughing at?" asks Ron as a look of frustration goes over him.  
  
Ginny's laugh almost made her not able to answer " It's funny how you and Hermione ever hooked up, as you two seem to never stop arguing all the time.  
  
"Hey Ron, how is it that you even got the nerves to ask Hermione out as when ever anyone sees you, your always fighting?" Harry asked  
  
As Ron was about to answer, they heard a disturbance in the hallway. When they left their compartment, they saw Draco standing over Colin Creevy. As Harry watches more closely, he notices that Colin is not moving.  
  
Harry thinks that if he helps Colin out of this situation, maybe he won't take pictures of him without his permission. As Harry realizes what he was just thinking, he sees Crabbe and Goyle appear out of the nearest compartment. They stood watch as to make sure no one interrupted Draco's fun. While Harry reconsiders what he's about to do the realization that he could be expelled even before returning to Hogwarts. As Hermione was leaving the head compartment, she heard some faint noises that sounded as though someone was be pushed around. Since she was a school prefect, she had the authority to stop the fight and not get in trouble.  
  
At the moment of Hermione's arrival, the two boys have decided that they will help Colin out no matter what the punishment will be. As they were heading to go after Crabbe and Goyle, they heard the sound of a spell being cast and then saw Draco stiff on the ground. At that moment, Crabbe and Goyle looked behind them and saw that Granger was meddling in business that didn't concern her.  
  
As she looked at them, she said "If you don't want to be reported for torturing Colin here than i suggest that you head into your compartment and stay there until we arrive at Hogwarts."  
  
They did as she said and dragged Draco back through the door and closed it quite hard.  
  
As per every year at Hogwarts, Hagrid rounded up the first years and took them across the lake. Since they are not first years, they ride up to the school in carriages.  
  
When they arrived at school, Harry and Ginny noticed that Ron and Hermione had finally made up.  
  
"Yes" Ginny asked with a confused look in her eyes. As Harry glances at her, he says "Isn't it funny how 2 people who fight all the time can have such a perfect relationship? A t this comment, she looked at Harry and started to walk away in a quickened pace. As soon as he realized what he had said, he thought of himself as a stupid git.  
  
He ran after her and when he was little ways behind her, he said "Gin wait up"  
  
The moment he caught up with her, she turned at him and gave him a look that would stop anyone in there tracks.  
  
"How could you say that after all we've been through?" Ginny asked with tears in her eyes, and with that she went into the school.  
  
As he stood there with thoughts of worry, he heard Ron finally catch up. Ron asked him why he looked so gloomy and Harry told him what had just happened. Just as he was about to finish, Hermione cut in the conversation.  
  
"Harry how could you say such a thing when you know that you and Gin have had alot easier time together than Ron and me" Hermione said with a sad feeling.  
  
As they entered the Great Hall, they noticed that almost all of the students were already at the tables and chatting away. While they were seating waiting for the sorting to start Harry noticed that Gin wasn't at the table. After a short while, Gin got up from the Hufflepuff table and sat next to Ron and her friends.  
  
All through out the sorting, Gin gave Harry the evil eye. As soon as the sorting was over, Hermione took the first years and showed them the way to Gryffindor tower. After all was said and done, Hermione was ready to just relax and spend the remainder of the night with her closest friends.  
  
As the night went on, the group started to get sleepy, so they decided that it was time to head to bed.  
  
The last two to leave the common room, were Harry and Ginny. Ron and Hermione had decided to let them talk, while they went to sleep.  
  
Harry and Ginny talked for another couple of hours into the night. When the were finished talking, they decided to get some sleep before classes started the next day.  
  
"Harry get up, class starts in twenty minutes!" Ron said as he was shaking Harry.  
  
"What do you want, I'm still too tired?" Harry replied as he tried to get back to sleep. After a few more minutes of shaking Harry, they both headed for the dungeons. On the way down to Potions class, Ron asked what Harry and Ginny had talked about last night. Harry kept silent and Ron got the hint that it was something that if Harry wanted him to know he would tell him when he's ready.  
  
As they arrived to potions class, Hermione was waiting for them and had already gotten her things ready for the lesson. Even though Hermione was a prefect, she had still managed to get to class before either Ron or Harry.  
  
Soon Professor Snape walked into class and demanded that they all turn to page 485 and read the chapter. This class as usual started off bad as Snape gave Harry a hard time even though he had done the potion right for once.  
  
Ever since the beginning of their sixth year, both Harry and Ron had gotten better in potions due to Hermione bugging them all the time. With the help of Hermione, they had both made it to Snape's Newt level class.  
  
As usual as class was getting to a close, Ron and Harry had been given low marks and Hermione had received top marks. They both headed to divination as Hermione headed to her Arithmancy class.  
  
As always, Professor Trelawney had predicted Harry being in very dangerous situations. The class was settled in and she handed out to all of the students and told them to start reading on how to work with tea leaves. As the class went on, Harry and Ron both drifted off to sleep. When the class ended, they both woke up and started down to lunch. When they arrived at the table, they noticed that the girls hadn't arrived yet.  
  
As the hall filled with students, Ginny and Hermione both came in with a happy face and talking quietly to them selves. Throughout lunch, Harry and Ron noticed that the girls were way too happy. For the rest of the day, they both wandered what was making the girls so happy.  
  
The four of them headed up to the common room well before it was even required. They assumed that Hermione wanted to study with her boyfriend so they didn't think anything of it.  
  
Once in the common room the girls took their men and sat in their usual spots in the area by the fire. They sat and talked for a little while and then decided that they would head upstairs.  
  
When they were heading upstairs, Hermione took Ron to her room and Ginny took Harry to hers. As the night went on......  
  
A/N: Sorry bout the cliff hanger, all will be fine come next chapter. The title of the story will take place later in the story. Until then I have some friends to acknowledge who have helped me to stay in this mood of happiness for such along time now. I would like to thank azndreamer802 for making sure to give me her actual opinion on what she thought of my story, Andiegels who also made sure to keep me on track of my story. And a special thanks the one that helped me more than I care to think of my good friend azndreamer802, she has been a true friend to me in times of despair.  
  
And thanks goes to my beta reader(rascalflatts04) who was willing to help me out even when she has finals to work on. 


End file.
